Mas allá del cielo
by Rosalice-Black
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando el primer amor, es también el ultimo?. Las vidas de estas tres parejas, y las de sus familias se verán trágicamente cambiadas cuando pase lo inimaginable y lo inevitable… La muerte. Renesmee-Jacob/Belled-Jaslice-Rosemmet.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer en su gran mayoría, la historia está basada en una telenovela venezolana que marcó mi vida y un poco de mi autoria. (Todos Humanos).**

**Más allá del cielo.**

Más allá del cielo es la historia de tres primas, Renesmee, Jaslice y Rosemett, quienes han sido criadas juntas, bajo los mismos valores familiares, fuertes y nobles, propios de la generación de sus devotas madres: Bella, Alice, Rosalie y la tía Esme. Estas tres hermosas jóvenes son inseparables y, aun así, muy diferentes entre sí. Renesmee es el corazón, Jaslice la mente y la perseverancia y Rosemett es la voluntad y la virtuosidad. Sus vidas experimentarán una constante interrelación de ilusiones y decepciones, en su continuo deseo de vivir la vida al máximo y de conquistar al mundo.

El amor incondicional, y el apoyo de una familia son necesarios en nuestras vidas, y precisamente esto es lo que a tres primas, criadas como si fueran hermanas no les faltará. La amistad entre ellas y los amores que le depara el destino.

Renesmee, a quien con cariño llaman Nessie, es la más joven de las primas, vivaz y rebosante de alegría lucha por obtener buenas calificaciones, y sueña con un gran amor. Su tía Esme les ha inculcado a las tres chicas desde pequeñas, que cuando las personas se enamoran escuchan campanas, y ella sigue soñando con escuchar los campanarios. A pesar de tener una relación muy cercana con sus padres, Nessie desconoce el gran secreto de su vida, La joven fue adoptada al nacer, y sus padres Bella y Edward harán lo imposible por ocultarle la verdad sobre su origen por temor a perderla.

Rosemett, la mayor, es solidaria y talentosa, aunque su madre sueña con que curse la carrera de medicina, su única pasión es la música.

Y Jaslice, es persistente, perseverante y astuta, a demás es una corredora destacada, que sueña con triunfar en las competencias nacionales de atletismo.

El lazo que une a Renesmee , Rosemett y Jaslice, va a ser indispensable cuando a sus vidas lleguen tres hombres que dejarán en sus corazones las huellas del amor y la pasión incontrolable. Al futuro de Rosemett, le depara un futuro inesperable con un hombre llamado Alec, compositor, hijo de un famoso músico y es justo la música quien se interpondrá en aquellos dos, cuando Alec se interese más por su carrera que por Rosemett, su futura esposa.

Y Seth, un joven de 25 años, es rudo guapo y retraído, estuvo encarcelado por un crimen que el no cometió. Por eso mantiene oculta su relación con Jaslice, la sobrina de su jefe en la constructora, su complejo de inferioridad y demonios internos serán disueltos por su amor a Jaslice, y él bebe que está en camino.

Y Renesmee, a ella también le llegará el amor, este llegará a su vida al conocer a Jacob, un joven seductor, simpático, mentiroso, infiel por naturaleza e irresponsable, pero a pesar de todas sus fallas, es muy carismático y eso llena de felicidad al corazón de Nessie, cuando estos dos se conocen, es amor a primera vista, y esa unión les cambiará sus vidas por siempre. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando el primer amor, es también el ultimo?. Las vidas de estas tres parejas, y las de sus familias se verán trágicamente cambiadas cuando pase lo inimaginable y lo inevitable… La muerte.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado al menos el prologo de esta historia, será algo nuevo y diferente, pero estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto. Es mi 2do bebe, pero es el primero que publico. Espero sus reviews ... Flores y Tomatazos de todo es recibido. Abrazos psicologicos... Chau Chau


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer en su gran mayoría, la historia está basada en una telenovela venezolana que marcó mi vida y un poco de mi autoria. (Todos Humanos).**

**Renesmee POV-**

Lo único que podía escuchar a mi alrededor eran explosiones, gritos y golpes, y es que por alguna razón que yo no comprendía Port-land se había convertido en un campo de batalla, uno dividido en tres grupos, los malos, los buenos y los de mi equipo, los que teníamos que huir de ese lugar tratando de que ninguna piedra o bala nos tocara. Corría como nunca lo había hecho antes con todas mis fuerzas solo mirando hacia atrás para verificar que mis prima Jaslice seguía detrás de mi. Pero no podíamos seguir, Rosemett no estaba con nosotras.

_-¡No!, no podemos seguir Jas, Ross no está, no nos podemos ir sin ella-_ dije por encima de todo el ruido, ella no alcanzó a responderme, un grupo de estudiantes pasaron a toda velocidad por mi lado tropezándome. Eso era lo último que me faltaba. _–Pero por Dios, que manera de pasar mi cumpleaños, en vez de velitas y regalos, cauchos quemados y golpes-_ protesté.

_-¡Chicas!, ¡Jass, Ren por aquí!-_ era la voz de Ross que nos llamaba poniendo fin a mis protestas, rápidamente Jas y yo nos tomamos de las manos y corrimos hacia nuestra prima, nos devolvimos al instituto, no había forma alguna de escapar, todo parecía ser un infierno, y cuando creí que nada podía ser peor mi profesora de inglés, me entregó mi boletín en el pasillo, nada bueno debía decir, todos los números estaban en rojo y no pasaban de 6, no había pasado ni una.

_-¿Cómo se supone que le voy a entregar estas notas a mis padres?, mira que horrible no-_ gemí de frustración, mis ojos comenzaban a picar anunciando que había agua acumulada en ellos. Jaslice fue la que se acercó a mí, me tomó de los hombros y me miró a los ojos como si con ello pudiese tranquilizarme _-Tranquila Ren, hoy es tu cumpleaños, no te van a decir nada te lo prometo._

_-Claro como tú las pasaste todas, pero yo estudie te lo juro que yo estudié, pero no entiendo que me pasó, yo estudie, pero, claro como no estudié contigo me reprobaron por estúpida y bruta, por por…-_

_-¡Renesmee, Jaslice hay que salir ya de aquí!-_

_-Hay no, Ross, yo me siento mal, yo me voy a quedar aquí-_ lo único que quería era quedarme allí y que alguna bomba me aplastara.

_-¿Qué?-_ chilló Jaslice, pero fue callada por Rosemett.

_-¿Qué te sientes mal ni que nada Renesmee?, allá afuera hay tremendo zaperoco y tenemos que irnos ya a la casa, vámonos. –_ ese fue el fin de la discusión, no había nada que pudiese detenerlas de remolcarme fuera de ese lugar, ambas me tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a halarme, finalmente me rendí y las seguí.

Seguimos corriendo por no se cuánto tiempo, solo supe el momento en el que todo comenzó a darme vueltas y tuve que detenerme y recostarme sobre un carro, sin importarme las explosiones o el olor a caucho quemado. _–Chicas no puedo, no puedo seguir-_

_-Ya deja el drama Renesmee, ¿vas a seguir con la tragedia?-_ soltó Jaslice en lo que pareció un gruñido y pasó por mi lado hecha una furia, sabía que lo que ella estaba era asustada, y quería llegar a casa nada más, pero era eso exactamente lo que yo no quería.

_-Hay Ren, por dios, mi tía Bella será muy brava pero esa no va a decirte nada hoy, confía en mi… Ahora ustedes sigan solas, yo me separo aquí, hoy tengo que ir a ver cuándo son las audiciones para la escuela superior de música, y ya saben que mi mamá no puede saberlo, boca cerrada y mantengan sus celulares apagados, las amo-_ Rosemett nos dio un abrazo a ambas y se fue por su lado, solo quedamos Jass y yo.

**Bella POV -**

_- le pones las 18 velas a el pastel y listo-_ iba diciendo a Alice, ya un poco enojada, habíamos estado discutiendo por las velas del pastel de cumpleaños de Renesmee toda la mañana, ella siempre queriendo hacer de todos los eventos familiares una gran fiesta, donde todos teníamos que dejar que ella planificase, e hiciera su magia y nosotros solo aparecer, pero en ese caso me negaba, era el cumpleaños nº18 de mi pequeña y quería ser yo la que planificara su fiesta sorpresa.

_-Estás loca Bella, no seas tan terca, eso ya no se usa, ahora se usan unas velas espectaculares que son como unas luces de Bengala. –_ insistió y como si no hubiese escuchado mis palabras pidió las velas que ella había elegido, lo mismo hice yo, ese momento iba a contradecir a Alice por mucho que me desagradara la idea. Ella se giró hacia mí y me miró de arriba abajo con cara de horror. _–Y me haces un favor Bella, para la fiesta sorpresa deberías ir buscándote un vestido bien chic y sexy, nada de vaqueros gastados, ya no eres una adolescente, pero tampoco eres una anciana. ¡Que manía tuya de huir de la moda!-_

_-¿Que es Alice?, yo soy una señora casada con una hija bien grande, a mí me gusta estar cómoda, yo no estoy para estar mostrando nada. –_ Pasé mi atención al joven de la pastelería que me entregaba mi pedido, tomé la torta en mis manos y me giré hacia mi hermana que me veía con un enorme puchero en sus labios, y con esa mirada triste que siempre usaba cada vez que quería salirse con la suya.

_-Pues puedes arreglarte para sentirte bien, para sentirte linda, y para Edward, de vez en cuando hace falta Bells-_

_-Claro, eso te la pasas diciéndole a las niñas, por ello en vez de estar pendiente de sus libros están pendientes de la ropa y el maquillaje, gracias a dios, Renesmee me hace caso es a mi.-_

_-Por supuesto, eres su mamá, Jaslice me hace caso a mí y Rosemett a Rose, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, nos iremos de compras ya mismo-_ se giró hacia el encargado y con dos palabras arregló que nos llevaran la torta a casa, en ese momento supe que ella había ganado ese round por ahora.

Jacob POV -

_-Con este tremendo auto y tu ¿me traes a comer a este cuchitril?-_ se quejaba por enésima ves la muñeca morena que tenía a mi lado, Jessica, creo que era su nombre, ella juraba que yo era socio de una empresa multimillonaria de bienes raíces, y que mi papá era el dueño, por ende yo era un tipo forrado en billete, pero eso no era verdad, era solo una pequeña mentirilla para poder conseguir que esa preciosura pasara la noche enredada en mis sabanas.

_-Ya va mi amor, morenaza bella, lo que tú no entiendes es que yo soy amante de las hamburguesas, y no hay mejor sitio para comerse una que aquí, sé que se ve feo, pero es la mejor hamburguesa que vas a comerte en tu vida.-_ tuve que ponerme creativo para justificar aquel lugar, sin decirle que era lo único que podía pagar después de el dineral que gasté en la discoteca y el hotel la noche anterior.

_-Hay Jake, tú si eres raro chico-_

_-En cambio tú estás como quieres, más bello que amanecer playero con champañita y todo. Bien delicadita, es que, me caso, me caso contigo. –_ La tenía donde quería dejó de protestar y volvió a ponerse cariñosa.

En ese momento unos tipos pasaron cerca del carro, parecía un enfrentamiento policial, pero uno de los delincuentes lanzó una piedra destrozando el vidrio trasero del coche, lo único que pude pensar fue en la cara de mi jefe y en lo que me costaría reparar ese vidrio, me olvidé de Jessica, de la hamburguesa y de todo lo que estaba diciéndole, me levanté, me subí al auto y comencé a perseguir al tipo.

_-¡Párate maldito, voy a agarrarte idiota!-_ gruñí al volante. -

**Bella POV-**

Decidimos cancelar la excursión a la jungla de tiendas porque Rosalie nos llamó para avisarnos que cerca del colegio de las chicas había una protesta la cual estaba poniéndose fea, con disparos, bombas lagrimógenas y quema de cauchos incluida. Por ello decidimos irnos al negocio que teníamos en común las tres y esperar a Rose.

_-Se está tardando mucho-_ murmuré paseando por la oficina, estaba demasiado nerviosa, y Alice por más que intentó comunicarse con Jaslice no lo logró y yo con Renesmee tampoco.

_-Cálmate Bella, están bien, lo sé, es un presentimiento-_ me tranquilizó ella, pero podía notar que ella también estaba asustada.

_-Llegué aquí estoy-_ Rosé entró a la oficina con su celular en la mano también. –No me eh podido comunicar con Rosemett tampoco, déjame volver a intentar.-

Ninguna de las tres contestaban sus celulares, y Edward llegó a la oficina hecho una furia por no poder atravesar la ciudad para ir por las chicas, no había forma, toda la autopista estaba colapsada y Forks estaba un poco lejos de Port-Angeles, aunque…

_-Edward, vamos por el camino largo, tardaremos como mucho una hora más-_ El estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, y pronto estuvimos en movimiento, Rose y Alice se marcharon a casa para terminar los preparativos de la fiesta y Ed y yo salimos en búsqueda de las nenas.

**Rosemett POV-**

Justo ese día el más importante de mi vida, todo tenía que ser un desastre, la bendita manifestación esa me hacía estar retardada, y no podía pedir ayuda por que mi padre jamás hacia nada sin la aceptación de mamá y mamá, jamás aceptaría que yo cambiase la medicina por la música, jamás en la vida.

La vida conspiraba contra mi ese día pues mientras esperaba para cruzar la calle un idiota en su coche se paró en frente de mi, pisando el cruce peatonal, e impidiéndome el paso, no lo pensé dos veces, me subí sobre la capota del carro y caminé por encima del mismo como si nada y aterricé de un salto del otro lado de la calle, oyendo los gritos del dueño del deportivo claro está.

_-¡Loca, abusadora, delincuente!-_ gritaba el tipo esperando que yo volteara o algo, eso me enojó más.

_-Abusador tu, o respetas el paso de los peatones o le cortas la trompa a tu deportivo, mamarracho- respondí sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada y seguí mi camino, ¿Qué se había creido ese?.. –_saqué mi celular y llamé a mi mamá, tal como había planeado iba a decirle que estaba bien y que iba a estudiar.

**Renesmee POV -**

Jaslice y yo ya habíamos podido dejar de correr, ya caminábamos a paso lento tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones, y es que hasta ese día dejaríamos el auto en casa, no quería pasar algo así jamás en la vida.

_–A partir de hoy, traeremos el auto, esta bien que Ross quiera cuidar el ambiente usando transporte publico y contaminando menos y todo ese show, pero no quiero volver a pasar un susto así en la vida.-_ dije más como una advertencia que como una opinión, y salté el muro por el que veníamos hacia la calle, era algo que hacíamos generalmente por diversión, pero cuando Jass saltó chilló tan fuerte que los bellos de mi nuca se erizaron , corrí a su lado y la ayudé a sentarse en la acera.

_-Me vas a decir ya mismo que pasa Jass, ayer te pasó lo mismo en la casa, a ti jamás te duele nada, me estas asustando.-_

_-No me pasa nada Ren, confía en mi-_

_-¿Cómo que no pasa nada?, mírate nada más nisiquiera puedes caminar-_ insistí ella suspiró dándose por vencida.

_-Es que lo hice Ren-_

_-¿Hiciste que?-_

_-Lo hice, de aquello Renesmee-_

_-¿Qué aquello?, hay habla bien que no estoy entendiendo nada Jaslice-_

_-Que ayer estuve con un chico y pasó todo lo que tenía que pasar, hicimos el amor Ren-_

Eso me dejó helada, jamás me hubiese esperado esa respuesta, no de ella, no de Jass. A demás ella no tenía novio, no que nosotras supiéramos.

_-¿Quién es Jaslice?,¿ tu te volviste loca?, si tia Alice se entera te va a matar.-_

_-No Ren, no fue ninguna locura yo lo quiero y mucho, todo fue muy bonito…. Aunque yo no escuche nada de eso de las campanas que dice Tía Esme._

Ella nunca dijo quien era ese hombre misterioso, y yo no la presioné más, si ella quería contarme lo haría cuando estuviese lista, espere que se recuperara y volvimos a nuestro camino, aunque no fue mucho, de repente volví a sentirme mareada, todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y la voz de Jaslice se escuchaba cada vez más lejos, el piso de repente subió hacia mi rostro y todo se volvió negro.

**Jacob POV.**

El maldito malandro se me había escapado, no pude atraparlo y reventarlo a golpes igual que el hizo con el faro trasero del coche. Ahora iba retardado para llegar al trabajo y había un solo camino para llegar al taller de Sam, la cual estaba cogestionada, y para mi mala suerte cuando parecía que se liberaba tuve que detener el auto para retirar los escombros que entorpecían mi camino.

Fue en ese momento que la ví por primera vez a un escaso metro de mi, la chica más hermosa que jamás hubiese imaginado, era una pequeña supuse de último año de secundaria por sus libros y por qué el único instituto cercano solo era un bachillerato. Pero, eso no fue lo que realmente importaba, todo pasó muy rápido, vi como aquel ángel se tambaleó hacia atrás y luego cerró sus pequeños ojos para dejarse caer, tuve que correr rápido para llegar hasta ella y poder atraparla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

_-¿Qué fue bonita? –_ murmuré a la chica cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos, hermosos unas piscinas de chocolate oscuro, bajo sus pestañas largas y risadas, atrapé uno de sus bucles en mis dedos y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja.

_-¡Renesmee!-_ chilló la chica que la acompañaba, un poco más baja y de cabellos oscuros, la morena se acercó a nosotros. _–No nos asustes Ren, habla-_ la llamaba, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a la muñeca que tenía en mis brazos, finalmente la ayudé a colocarse de pie, pero no la solté y ella a mi tampoco.

_-Disculpa, es que de repente vi todo negro y me caí, pero ya me siento mejor.-_ al escuchar su voz sentí un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, era suave y tierna, como campanitas pequeñas, hermosa.

En ese momento un imbécil reventó la burbuja en la que me encontraba, comenzó a pitar y a reclamar que quitase el carro del camino con palabras nada agradables, estaba listo para ir y reventarle la cara a golpes de no ser porque el ángel de cabello cobrizo y ojos chocolate me detuvo. _–Mueve el carro, por favor, muevelo, no te pelees, por favor-_ palabras mágicas, dichas por ella. Pero yo no podía dejar que se fuera así no más.

_-Esta bien, yo me voy pero con una condición ustedes se suben en el auto y yo las llevo a casa-_

Las muñecas aceptaron, nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos.

**Bella POV-**

Llegue a la casa después de lo que parecía una eternidad, solo estaban Rosalie y Esme en la casa, y Ángela, nuestra ama de llaves. _–No pudimos encontrar a las chicas, ¿tu supiste algo Rose?-_

_-Sí Bella, Rosemett llamó y aviso que iba a quedarse en la biblioteca estudiando, y dijo que Jaslice y Renesmee ya venían para acá, no te preocupes.-_

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, solo un poco, porque Esme me miraba fijamente como esperando que me saliera un tercer ojo o sufriera una combustión espontánea, mirada que se repetía todos los 10 de septiembre, año tras año.

_-¿Qué?-_ estallé por fin._ -¿Por qué me miran así?-_

_-Bella mi amor, ya Renesmee está cumpliendo 18 añitos-_ murmuró la mayor de mis hermanas abrazándome y condujendome hasta el sofá. _–No crees que va siendo hora que te sientes y hables con ella, que pues… Que le digas.-_

La fulminé con la mirada antes de responder. _-¿Qué, que es lo que quieres que le diga?, ¿Qué no es mi hija?-_ la miré seriamente, a ambas, porque aunque Rose no opinara sabía que estaba de parte de Esme, el único que me entendía con eso era Edward y nada más que el. _- ¿Tu vas a seguir con eso Esme?, Renesmee sí es mi hija, madre es la que cría no la que pare.-_

_-Bueno mi amor, piénsalo solamente ¿sí?, ella merece saber la verdad. –_ fue el colmo, estaba harta de escuchar lo mismo todos los años.

_-Solo les preguntaré una cosa, ¿Quién la crió a ella?, ¿Quién la mimó?, ¿Quién le ha dado lo que ella necesita, lo que ella es?, ¿Quién la ha convertido en la mujer bella y maravillosa que es?, solo Edward y Yo, ¿verdad?, esa gente…-_ me levanté del sofá y me paré en medio de la sala dándoles la espalda a mis hermanas por un momento. _– Esa gente, esas personas que la procrearon ni siquiera se acuerdan de ella, no les importó nunca, la olvidaron no la quieren, así que este tema se acabó, no quiero escuchar más.-_ corrí a mi habitación dejándolas a ellas hay, que siguieran especulando y opinando a cerca de mi hija, porque Renesmee era mía, dijesen lo que dijesen. 

* * *

¿Que más, tomatazos, o flores?... ¿que creen que pasará en el proximo capitulo?... ¿creen que Jaslice se anime a contarle a sus primas el nombre de su chico misterioso?


End file.
